Sweet Heart Shock
by Ice Witch Elise
Summary: Sweet Heart's are people born representing a country's capital and the heart of the country's people. Only two nations have found theirs and they're both long gone. Now Mother Nature has stepped in and showed the nations who they are and where to find them. Join the Allies, the Axis, a few others, and the Sweet Hearts on a hilarious journey into that wonderful thing called love.
1. A Sugary Secret

**Well hello there every one, I'm Elise. If you don't know my cousin Dragon's Warrior Rose I suggest you go have a look at her writings. This is my first published fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Right then, that said, let's do this!**

**Prologue**

_World Meeting, New York City, USA_

_9:25 AM_

"OK, so in order to defeat world hunger I think we should-"America began but was quickly cut off by a very angry brit.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU RUDDY WANKER! I refuse to allow any of your fast food companies to be used as a solution to that problem!" England snapped at his former colony.

"I must, regretfully, agree with _Angleterre_ on this one. It is simply inexcusable," France sighed. America was shocked to say the least but turned to his last source of help.

"What do you think Canada? Is my plan awesome or what?" America questioned in his usual cheerfully obnoxious tone. The quieter blonde just shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry America but they're right," he whispered. America deflated and then sat back down, pouting.

"Alright then, anything off actual value for this vorld meeting?" Germany sighed. No one spoke and he nodded," vell in that case meeting-, "but before he could finish a bright flash of blue and green light erupted in the center of the room.

A woman with softly tan skin, golden blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes stood where the light had burst out from. She smiled gently and swept her arm out till she had gone round the whole table, causing a file to appear in front of almost everyone. The nations were utterly baffled. Mother Nature was a rare sight at meetings but this was just strange.

"_Was sind diese_?" Prussia asked as he peeked over his brother's shoulder.

"In these files you will find the name and location of your Sweet Hearts," She said softly.

Everyone in the room froze. Their Sweet Hearts? The ones who represented not only their capital but the heart of their people as well? Only two nations had ever found theirs and they were long gone now. But there it was, the chance to finally meet the ones who were basically their soul mates. The people who would live as long as they did, did not age, and completed them were revealed at last.

England smiled softly and opened the file before him, his grin growing at the sight.

**Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it! Read, review, and follow please! **

**Was sind diese? = What are these for?**


	2. A Sweet Meeting

**Hello again everyone! I'm so glad you all like this story so far! Well I suppose we should get to it then. Right, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer/Warning:**** Obviously I am not Hiramuya sensei so therefore I do NOT own Hetalia. There is gonna be a tiny smidge of fluff this chapter so brace yourselves. Flames are used to keep me warm in the cold and rainy British weather.**

_Location One_

_Rio Grande Valley, South Texas, USA_

_Capitals: London, Washington DC, Rome, and Berlin_

Elise's POV

It was just another scorching day at my cousin's place in a small town on the US/Mexican border. I sighed and pulled my ice streaked indigo hair into a ponytail as I walked over to meet up with Leyna and a couple of friends. Claire waved to me as I came closer to the group and I gave her a smile. She was relatively tall, fair skinned, with wavy brown hair and a sweet personality. I tackled her round the middle and we fell to the ground in a heap of giggles.

"C'mon guys! It's time for the Citrus Parade!" Leyna announced, hauling the two of us to our feet and dragging us down Main Street. We chattered as we headed down the parade route, trying to find a good spot to watch. Finally we found the perfect place and settled in, eager for the colorful display to start. Luisa plopped down into my lap as Leyna dropped into Claire's, her small frame easily supported by mine.

"Ne~ Elise?" Luisa mewed. I looked at her and fixed her glasses for her, smoothing back her short brown hair as well as she let out a soft 've~.'

"Yes Luisa dearie?" I chuckled softly.

"Who is your favorite of the Continental Reps?" I blinked and started chewing on my lip, wondering how to answer. A few years back the nations of the world were revealed to have human forms that were affected by their people and the people by them. These people are now referred to as the Continental Representatives and are commonly seen interacting with people all over their nation's most days. I thought over who my favorite could be.

"If I had to choose? Definitely England. What about you?" I responded honestly and she flushed a brilliant shade of tomato red.

"Uh, do I have to answer that?" she whimpered. I nodded and she turned an even deeper red. "Okay, um, well I actually like Germany…"

"Why in the hell am I not surprised?" Leyna laughed before Claire swatted her over the head with a hissed command to play nice. I smiled and returned my attention to the street. God I loved these girls; they always know how to take care of each other and are protective of the group as well.

**England's POV**

I sighed as America dragged me along behind him through the crowded streets, along with Germany and Italy. I was completely at a loss as to why we were at a festival of all places instead of out looking for our other halves.

"Why are we here you ruddy wanker?" I hissed at him. He sighed and turned to look at us, annoyed at the delay.

"This is one of the biggest events of the year around here. If we wanna find them this is the best place to start looking," he sighed in annoyance. I flushed in embarrassment and stammered an apology, allowing him to begin leading me through the crowd. We walked a ways further and decided to sit and enjoy the parade before continuing our search for the girls. We found a spot near a group of girls but it was a bit of a tight squeeze so I turned to the little ladies if they could be so kind as to scoot over a bit so we could fit.. And froze.

She was beautiful, long indigo hair with ice blue streaks that nearly touched her waist even though it was tied back and glittering silver grey eyes. She was built like a runner with well-toned muscle rippling under delicate pale skin. Her lips were full, rose petal pink, and looked absolutely kissable. My pulse sky rocketed as our eyes locked and her cheeks flushed bright cherry red. _It's her… It's my Sweet Heart._

**OMG! The England and his Sweet Heart have finally met! What will happen next? You tell me. Who's POV should I do this from next: Germany or America? Leave a review and let me know. Cheers everyone! ~Elise**


End file.
